(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a portable plate circular arc punch shear, and more particularly, to one that allows easy conversion of dies, improved agility and reduced costs of diversified production of smaller quantity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a punch is generally used to drive a die of circular arc shear in fixed dimension for plate circular arc shear. The die takes advantage of the power from the punch to complete the shear process. However, longer punch travel is required for the punch to adapt to other processing conditions, and one die is provided with a single punch dimension only. The fixed design of the die is more complicate, involving high production cost, and difficulties in assembly and dies replacement. Such structure of dies in fixed dimension driven by a punch is not ideal for diversified production of smaller quantity, therefore, is poor in production agility.
Furthermore, most of conventional presses or punches, disregarding its type or form are prevented from being portable, and the circular arc shear process for various types of plates requires to be done at a fixed site, resulting in the absence of convenience in their applications.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a portable plate circular arc punch shear that allows easy conversion of dies, improved agility, and reduced cost of diversified production of smaller quantity. To attain the purpose, a driver connected to an external pneumatic system is provided to the punch shear and the driver is used to activate a press plate, which in turn, drives a punch shear die provided at its peripheral multiple shear arc areas depending on requirements of individual process.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.